


i heard you (part half)

by thunderylee



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Canon Universe, Light Bondage, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s Benji’s fault she left, so it’s Benji who has to accept the consequences.





	i heard you (part half)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

I haven’t been drinking, I swear.

Okay, that’s a lie. But I’m twenty-three years old, dammit, and I can drink if I want to.

Don’t tell Joel, please?

Besides, it was Paul’s fault. It was Paul who suggested we check out this bar down the street from the venue, simply because the neon lights were enticing. There’s Paul for you, easily distracted by shiny things.

To make a long story short, we hung out at this bar for a couple hours after the show. We had a few drinks. Did a few shots. Toasted to everything from friendship to the aforementioned shiny lights.

Yeah, I’m drunk.

Paul’s not, though, which is good since he’s more or less carrying my fat ass through the hallway towards my hotel room. There’s a noise, an annoying sort of thumping sound, as though someone has the bass turned up all the way on their speakers.

“D’ya hear that?” I ask Paul, probably slurring.

“Hear what?” Paul slides my room key through the slot and pushes open the door.

“The boom,” I say.

I’m deposited on the bed and given an odd look from my best friend. “You’re drunk.”

“You’re observant.” I’m such a smart ass.

“I’m going now.” He turns to leave.

“Are you mad at me?” I ask, pouting for effect.

He smiles. “No, Benj, and I won’t tell Joel either.”

“OhmyGodnoplease.” I curl up into the fetal position and cling to the bedspread. “Joel will kill me. I don’t want to die.”

Paul laughs. “He won’t know, I promise. Just go to sleep.”

“‘Kay,” I say, figuring I can just sleep where I am. I close my eyes. “Thanks, Paul.”

“No prob.” I feel the lights go off and hear the door close.

_Boom, boom, boom_. What the fuck? I’m not delirious. In fact, if I can coherently think the word ‘delirious’, I must not be that drunk.

The boom is coming from the other side of the wall. What’s on the other side of the wall? Ooh, Joel’s room. Can’t go in there; can’t let him see me drunk. Don’t want to die.

Wait. Why is something booming in Joel’s room? Maybe he’s in trouble. Oh, my God, someone is hurting my brother and I can’t help him because I’m drunk and after I save him he’ll kill me!

“ _Ohhhhhh_ … Joely, baby…”

I snort into in my arm and try to hold back the fits of giggles that want to spill out of my mouth. Joel’s getting laid! Good for him. He hasn’t had any in… well, hell if I know. He’s my brother. We don’t talk about that shit.

I wish I was getting laid. There was this girl at the bar who looked like she wanted in my pants, but she was all fangirly and a little too emo-looking and probably one of those psycho bitches who would want me to sing ‘Wounded’ to her while I fuck her into the wall. Yeah, no thanks.

That girl, whoever Joel is giving it to, she sounds really hot. She’d have to be, to be good enough for my brother. He’s quite picky, even with his one night stands. Don’t tell our fans that, though. They think he’s the good twin. Ha! When it comes to casual sex, Joel makes me look like the Pope.

This chick lets out another moan and I finally figure out what the damn boom is. It’s the headboard banging against the wall, over and over and over again. Damn, Joel, didn’t know you had it in you.

What little self-control I have at point disappears and I’m cracking up, laughing hysterically. I hope he can’t hear me – he can’t find out I’m drunk or he’ll kill me! – but I seriously doubt he can hear anything over the booms and cries of ecstasy. That girl has some pipes, man.

I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling, wondering how the hell I’m supposed to go to sleep with all of this noise. I should have drank more, maybe then I’d have passed out and wouldn’t have to listen to my twin brother have sex.

It occurs to me that he should know he’s making a damn racket, and that my bed is directly on the other side of the wall from his. Does he have no respect? Even if I hadn’t gone out, I’d certainly be sleeping right now, and as hard of a sleeper as I am, a constant banging to the head is definitely going to wake me up. And Benji Madden is not a happy camper when he is woken up.

I could pretend I was sleeping and pound on the wall. Yeah, let’s do that. I smack it twice and immediately press my ear to the wall to see if they heard me. I nearly go deaf as another boom hits me right in the ear, and I fall back to the bed in a fit of rage and giggles.

I don’t know how anybody can be pissed off and amused at the same time, but that’s me right now. I have tears running down my face, I’m laughing so hard. My fucking brother, man, my _baby_ brother is fucking some girl’s brains out on the other side of the wall. I have to give him shit.

“Woo!” I yell, bracing myself against the wall. “Give it to her good, Joel!”

Silence. The booming has _stopped_. I didn’t even know my head was pounding until now. I’m going to have a bitch of a headache in the morning.

Silence. Oh, sweet, sweet silence. I’m about to fall asleep, and I’m using my last second of consciousness to snuggle up with myself when I hear a door slam.

I sit straight up in bed and look around. Of course I can’t see anything, because it’s dark, but that means that it wasn’t _my_ door that was slammed. I flop back down and groan because my head hurts.

_Slam_. This time it _is_ my door, I can tell by the light shining in from the other side. And it’s the adjoining door, which means it’s Joel.

I snap my eyes shut and feign sleep. I’m pretty smart when I’m drunk, and I know that Joel can’t know I’m drunk or he’ll kill me. So I pretend to be asleep.

“I fucking hate you.”

Ordinarily, that wouldn’t have woken me up. In fact, it was spoken in such a soft voice that I might not have even heard it had I been wide-awake and sober. But since I was straining to listen, I heard it perfectly. And I’m not that smart when I’m drunk after all, because instead of doing nothing, I’m suddenly sad that my brother hates me and raise myself up on my elbows to look at him.

He flips the light on, and my hands fly to cover my eyes. Not only is the light bright, but Joel is standing in the threshold of our adjoining doors butt-ass naked wearing only a fedora on his head and a tie hanging loosely around his neck.

“Motherfucker,” I mutter. “I’m blind.”

“You’re dead,” he says, and I roll over just in time to keep from getting pounced on.

He grabs for me, but I escape his reach and bolt out of bed, only to run smack into the wall. Fucking small hotel rooms. Joel doesn’t seem to care that I’ve just run into a wall and jumps off of the bed directly on top of me. I struggle against him and somehow end up pinning him to the floor (well, I _am_ bigger) before lifting up and sprinting across the room.

He’s right on my heels, and if I was an outsider looking in this would be quite comedic. I’m running in circles around the room, hopping over the bed on every lap, and his dumb ass is trying to chase me instead of cutting across or even going the opposite direction. And _I’m_ the drunk one.

Logic must have clicked into Joel’s brain, because he suddenly alters his path and tackles me. We fall onto the bed with such force that the mattress bounces me back up, but now I can’t move because Joel has my wrists pinned on both sides and – ow! – his knee in my nuts.

I squeal like a little girl and squint to keep my eyes shut. He can’t know I’m drunk. He’ll kill me. Hell, he’s already going to kill me for some reason.

“What the fuck, Benj?” His breath is hot on my face. “You made her _leave_ , you impetuous asshole.”

_Impetuous_. I almost laugh. Joel likes to use big words when he’s pissed. Half the time he doesn’t use them correctly, but I couldn’t tell you if this is one of those times because I’m not quite sure what ‘impetuous’ means.

“Get the fuck off me,” I demand, wincing at my high-pitched voice. He really needs to get his knee out of my nuts.

“No, Benji, I’m fucking mad at you.”

“That’s obvious.”

He pauses, and I’m filled with fear. Oh, my God, he _knows_.

“Have you been drinking?”

“No,” I lie. I’m a very bad liar.

“You’re a bad liar.” His weight shifts off of me and I’m eternally grateful to feel my nuts again. I roll onto my side, rubbing my boys, and peek open an eye. Joel’s sitting on the edge of the bed, staring across the room, red-faced and breathing heavily from either our fight or his previous activities.

“I’m sorry, Joel,” I say, my voice small. I’m not sure what I’m apologizing for, but I hope it works.

“Yeah, I know.” He sighs. I know what he’s thinking: _not again_. No, Joel, I’m not going to be like that. It was just a one-time thing, I promise. Please don’t kill me.

I should tell him this, and I’m about to when he turns to face me with a glare worthy of a thousand fiery suns. Freezing mid-thought, I watch his face as it changes from irate to contemplative to… pleased?

“Hey, Benj,” he says casually. “How drunk are you?”

I raise an eyebrow. Sober enough to make weird facial expressions, apparently. And sober enough to be chased around the room by my half-naked, sexually-frustrated twin brother and not want to hurl.

“Dunno,” I reply honestly. “I have a headache, but that might be from you pounding the damn bed against the wall.”

Joel snorts. “I was just about to come, you fucking bastard.”

I wince sympathetically. Yeah, I’m an asshole. “Sorry.”

“I know.” He sighs again. “Do you remember that time we got drunk on the Warped Tour?”

My other eyebrow joins the first one. There are a million different times he could be talking about, but something tells me he’s referring to The Incident That Shall Never Be Spoken Of Again.

“Yeah,” I say slowly. “Why?”

He shrugs. “Just remembering. Remembering how much you enjoyed it. I can still hear your voice in my head.”

I really don’t know what to say to this. “I… I thought we were going to forget that ever happened.”

“Yeah,” Joel says, waving his hand dismissingly. “I changed my mind. I want to talk about it.”

“Now?” I’m drunk. And he’s naked. This cannot be the best time to talk about… _that_.

“Yeah, now.” He falls back onto my bed and turns to face me. Entirely too close. “You’re brutally honest when you drink, Benj. And I can tell that you didn’t drink that much or you would have beat my ass when I jumped on you.”

Yeah, he’s right.

“So tell me.” His voice is low and his eyes are boring into mine. It’s like looking into a mirror, actually, although I can’t recall ever feeling this vulnerable looking into my own eyes. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah,” I admit. Wow, I really am honest under the influence.

“Wanna do it again?”

I want to say no, really I do. I don’t want to confuse my brain with Joel-my-brother versus Joel-my-lover. Again. I know it’s sick and wrong and I’m going to hell for it and right now I don’t really give a shit.

“You left me hanging, man.” He gestures downward and… Christ, he’s still hard. It’s amazing how identical we really are; even our dicks look alike. Mine is slowly regaining consciousness after having half of Joel’s weight on my balls, and I rub them a little more to make the pain go away.

He smacks my hand out of the way and replaces it with his own, gently cupping my balls through my pants. I groan appreciatively, not even caring that he didn’t wait for me to answer his question. I suppose I didn’t have to, since I was staring at his cock and all.

I feel his weight shift on the mattress and then his lips are on mine, persistent and hungry. He’s such a messy kisser, but I don’t care. His tongue is hot and thick in my mouth and I know he can taste the alcohol. My brain grows fuzzy as his hand moves upward to squeeze my cock, and now I’m as hard as he is. It doesn’t take much, especially if I’ve been drinking.

He growls into my mouth, which is kind of odd since I haven’t touched him yet. I should probably do that. I reach down to grasp his erection and he starts pushing against my hand, quickening his strokes on me.

I abruptly break our kiss and blindly press my wet lips on any skin I can find. “Fuck, Joel, you’re gonna make me come.”

“That’s the point, isn’t it?” Joel’s voice is hoarse against my neck, and his breathy moans are enough to drive me crazy.

“No, the point is to make _you_ come, since I interrupted you and all.” See, I’m still a smart drunk. I remember the important things, at least.

“Hmm,” he says thoughtfully. “You know, rumor gets around in this industry. Is it true you’ve been with other guys?”

I chuckle. “You know this, Joel.”

“No, I don’t,” he argues, tightening his grip on my cock as though that is supposed to emphasize his point. “I know you’ve kissed other guys, but I’ve heard you’ve done more.”

“I have,” I admit. There’s that honesty again, although I probably would have told him the truth had I been stone sober. “What exactly have you heard?”

“That you give good head,” Joel says bluntly, his shoulders shaking as he laughs into my shoulder.

“I suppose you want to find out?” I ask teasingly, taking his earlobe into my mouth and giving him a small taste of my oral skills.

He doesn’t answer me, unless a low groan constitutes a yes, which it definitely does in my book. I push him onto his back and crawl on top of him, hovering over him slightly as I kiss my way down his thin torso and hesitate at his waist.

“You don’t have to,” he says sincerely, sensing my reluctance.

“I know,” I say before darting my tongue out to lick at a drop of precome on the tip of his cock.

It’s just a quick second of contact, but Joel arches his back and moans loudly, gripping both sides of my head with his hands. I take the hint and wrap my lips around the swollen head, taking care to graze the sensitive skin with my lip rings. This is much appreciated, and my head is very unsubtly urged downward as he attempts to thrust up into my mouth.

“Fuck, Benj, I’m in pain here. Please don’t tease me.”

His fingers grind into my skull, and somehow this makes my headache disappear completely. I take him into my mouth as far as I can and create an airtight suction with my lips as I bob my head up and down. My tongue presses into the underside of his cock on the upstroke, followed by the back of my labret stud. I feel him pulse and know he’s not going to last much longer.

“ _Ohhh…_ ” he groans, jerking his body around. “BenjiBenjiBenji… _fuck_ …”

I raise my eyes to watch his face as the hot liquid spurts into my mouth, pulling back a bit to swallow properly. I’ve never swallowed for anyone else, but I figure I should do it for Joel. It doesn’t taste that bad, although I might just be too inebriated to notice.

“Shit, Benj.” His entire body shudders out the last of his orgasm, and his limp cock falls out of my mouth as he pulls me up to face him. “You’re fucking good at that.”

I grin proudly. “So I’ve been told.”

He kisses me suddenly, hard and sloppy, and I know he’s tasting himself on my tongue. It’s kind of hot, and I don’t even realize I’m grinding my erection into Joel’s hip until I feel his hands on my belt.

“I should take care of you now, huh.”

“Mmm,” I say into his neck, nuzzling my face into the soft skin behind his ear. “You don’t have to.”

“I know,” he says before tugging my belt open and shoving one hand down my pants while the other is still fumbling with buttons.

His fingers wrap around my cock and I hiss at the skin-on-skin contact. His lips are on my face, leaving wet kisses anywhere he can, finally settling on licking my lip rings while he squeezes his hand up and down my cock.

“Slow down,” I mumble. “Don’t want this to end yet.”

Joel looks up at me with a smirk. “You want me to tease you?”

My lips curl upward into a similar expression. “Yeah.”

Through my hazy vision, I see the fire dancing in his eyes as he takes in this information. Wordlessly, he pushes me onto my back and leans over me, removing the tie from around his neck. I don’t fight him as he pins both of my wrists behind my head and secures them snugly together with the soft fabric. Kinky bastard.

“What do you like, Benj?” he whispers into my ear. “Tell me what to do to you.”

Holy shit, Joel, where have _you_ been all my life?

Oh yeah, right next to me in everything I do.

“Touch me,” I order, my voice strained. “Anywhere. My chest, my thighs, my ass. Kiss me like you mean it.”

Instead of replying verbally, his tongue is in my mouth again. It’s different this time; there’s a sort of intense heat behind it, like kissing me is equivalent to breathing. His hand trails down the inside of my thigh, squeezing the flesh and scratching lightly with his unkempt nails.

Never let it be said that Joel Madden can’t follow directions.

He’s driving me crazy, and I’m the one who asked for this. I’m breathing heavily through my nose as he flicks his tongue against the roof of my mouth and lifts his hand to slip under my shirt.

He breaks the kiss long enough to pull my shirt over my head, and I instinctively turn my body towards him as he reclaims my mouth. I struggle with my binds, wanting to wrap my arms around him and pull him closer, and he seems to read my mind by sliding his hand around my waist to grab my ass and press our bodies flush against each other.

His cock is halfway hard and grinding into mine, and I groan into his mouth as he squeezes the flesh of my ass and works his way lower, taking a moment to rid me of the rest of my clothes.

I inhale sharply when his fingers sneak between my legs and graze my entrance. He releases my mouth in favor of nibbling on my lip rings while staring into my eyes.

“Have you ever been touched here before?”

I shake my head, not trusting my voice.

“Do you want me to touch you here?”

I nod frantically and clear my throat. “Lotion. Nightstand.”

He turns to look and bursts out laughing. “God, you really do masturbate more than anyone else on tour.”

“Shut the fuck up,” I say, but I’m smiling. “What do you know about being with guys, anyway? We never went this far before.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Joel says saucily, wiggling his eyebrows up and down as he reaches for the bottle.

“Actually, I would.” I watch him with curious eyes as he squirts the lotion on his hand and coats three of his fingers with it, taking care to make sure they are properly lubricated. Yeah, he’s done this before.

“Too bad, I’m not telling.” Joel grins evilly as he pounces on me, covering my entire body with his and trailing a wet finger up the back of my thigh.

I make some sort of squealing noise as his finger reaches its destination, and he leans in to kiss me just before plunging it inside. It’s kind of uncomfortable, although not completely unpleasant, but his now fully-hard cock is pressing against mine and he’s kissing me fiercely, making me forget the small fact that my brother is fingering my ass.

That is, until he inserts another finger and brushes something inside me that makes me damn near jump out of my skin and yelp into his mouth. He kisses me harder, swallowing my uncontrollable cries of pleasure as he hits that spot over and over again and slips the third finger in.

Oh, my God, I think he wants to fuck me.

He tears his mouth from mine and leans his forehead against my shoulder, grinding our lower bodies together at a rather quick pace. His face is bright red and his breath is sporadic. Yeah, he wants to fuck me.

“I want to fuck you,” he growls, exhaling sharply as he gives my collarbone a quick nibble. “I can make you come so hard, Benj. Please let me fuck you.”

I’m ready to come from his words alone, and all I can do is nod while biting my lip to keep from screaming. Groaning against my skin, he withdraws his fingers and goes to work lubing up his cock. He pushes my legs up to my chest and wraps his arms around my shoulders as the head of his cock presses against my entrance.

“Ready?” There’s warmth in his eyes amidst the fervor, and I smile at him.

“Yeah.”

His lips descend onto mine as he slowly pushes his way past the tight ring of muscles and fills me completely. He pauses for a moment, allowing me to get used to him, and by the force of some unexplainable connection he knows exactly when to start moving.

We’re comfortably silent, save for the barely audible gasps and low moans that are a far contrast from before. He continues to kiss me feverishly as he thrusts in and out, leisurely at first but then building up speed. I can feel his cock throbbing inside me as I involuntarily clench around him, his entire body shaking and dripping with sweat.

He hits that spot again, and I whine in the back of my throat. Understanding my nonverbal pleading, he snakes a hand between us to grab a hold of my aching cock. He strokes me hastily, matching the speed of his thrusts, and I toss my head back into the mattress and let out a gluttonous moan as I come harder than I ever have in my entire life.

Joel’s coming too, sinking his teeth into my neck as he squeezes the last of my release out of me and buries himself deep in my ass one final time. He collapses on top of me, spent, and I wonder if I have the energy to move.

My legs seem to slide down on their own and I stretch out my exhausted muscles beneath the mass of weight that isn’t making any effort to get off of me. In fact, he tightens his arms around my shoulders and nuzzles his face into my neck, and I’m almost positive he thinks he’s going to sleep right there.

“Dude, you’ve got to get the fuck off of me.” I shift my body under him in an attempt to push him off. “And untie my hands, would you?”

Joel yawns, taking his sweet ass time in rolling to the side and reaching up to unfasten his tie from around my wrists. “Are you always this crabby after sex?”

I don’t answer, taking the opportunity to breathe normally and regain feeling in my wrists. I feel completely numb, and all I want to do is go to sleep.

“Can I sleep in here with you?”

I strain to turn my head towards him and smile at the fake pout he’s giving me. And I thought I was the affectionate one.

“Yeah, you clingy bastard. Come here.”

We maneuver ourselves under the sheets and Joel wraps himself around me, hugging my waist with his head settled perfectly on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around him and give him a quick squeeze and a kiss to the forehead before leaning my head back onto the pillow and closing my eyes.

“Oh, and Benj? Don’t ever interrupt me while I’m having sex again.”

I snort. “I heard you the first time.”


End file.
